Fred'ss true story
by JellyJayJohnson
Summary: GOd this kiss


What The Hell

Fred was walking down the street to his plain old boring coldasac. The smell of the neighborhood was boring, the pavement was boring even the houses were boring, But Fred didnt care.

Fred walked up to his front porch slaming his key into the front knob. "Hay Fred" a voice yelled. Fred swirmed around looking for where the sound came from "Oh hey Birtha" he yelled with his high pitched girly voice as he noticed who screamed. "What are you doing this week?" the conversation continued. Fred just shrugged and ran into his house as soon as the knob was unlocked.

Inside there was no responsibilities. His mom was away on bussiness for the week and his dad of course did not live there so he was to himself. Fred jumped upstairs into the rooms searching his moms room to see what parents have in there bedroom. He was thinking about making a segmant on it for his video blog. He shuffled through the drawers and in the bathrooms. He looked in the closet and behind the dressers. 'Nothing' he questioned himself. He stared at the bed. 'AHA' he dived onto the floor searching under the bed and grabbed two items.

Fred jumped out from under the bed and ran downstairs two the living room. He quickly shut the blinds and turned on the tv. He popped in the disc and change the station. he waited for the video to load impatiently. He grabbed the other item, wich was in a box, and shoved batteries into as the directions told him to. Fred twist the item as it started vibrating. The directions said to put it up your ass and it had a little picture to show how to do it.

The movie started playing and he turned off the vibrater. Fred got hard but was a tad confused cause this was not man on woman... or girl on girl... It was two guys. Fred didnt want to like it but his raging boner said other wise. His dick was twitching and spasing badly. He slowly took off his suspenders and threw them on the floor along with his shirt. The guys started go bareback anal wich gave Fred an idea. He took out the vibrator again and turned it on. He started sucking it like the guy on the movie did. Then he stuck it up his ass with full pressure. Fred screamed inside but he started to like it. Deeper and Deeper he pushed as his body began to tingle and his hole nervous system collapsed on its self. 'that felt like an explosion' He smiled as he went to grab the disc and to put it up stairs. He got his clothes back on and fixed his hair.

The doorbell rang wich shocked Fred as he fell onto the floor. He ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Kevin. Fred unlocked the door and befor he could open it Kevin busted in. "Hay Figglehorn wheres my ball." He came in pissed. "What ball" Fred asked. Kevin ignored his answers and rushed to the couch. He picked the vibrator and turned it off. "What is this figglehorn?" Kevin started giggling "Are you playing with yourself you little fag?" Kevin joked. "Oh wait till the guys here about this." He smirked."dont you dare tell anyone about this Kevin!" Fred demanded. "What are you gonna do about it fag?" Kevin questioned. Fred hated the word fag, he just thought it was very dirogitory. As fast as light Fred bitch slapped him. Now kevin and Fred were both PO'D.

Kevin grabed Fred's shirt and slamed him against the wall next to the door. The tension between both set of eyes were strong. Fred was terrified but he wouldnt let Kevin know that. Kevins look fell out of hate, as he backed down from his grip. Fred closed his eyes in relief.

Kevin grabed Freds hair and slamed his lips into Fred's, Kevins eyes were closed and there lips were together in soft manner. Fred was shocked but wanted more. Kevin backed up a lil and went back for about five times very passionatly. Kevin put his forhead on Fred's, wich made Kevin's hat drop. Fred pushed kevin off of him and picked up the hat and politlely gave him his hat back. Fred fixed his hair and looked away like if was someone getiing undressed or something. Kevin put his cap back on and twisted it to the side. "Im gonna go" Kevin said looking down at the floor. "Kevin wait" Fred grabed him and turned around, he looked him deep in the eyes and kissed him again. Kevin just walked away in denial.

The door slamed behind kevin. Fred sat down. 'what did i do wrong?' Fred asked. 'I knew he liked me.' He told himself. 'omg he likes me' Fred just realized. He started to jump up and down and threw a pillow into his face and screamed into it with joy. He tossed the pillow back down and saw the vibrator. 'Ima put you away for later my friend.' He smiled and put it in the box and ran up stairs to put it away.1


End file.
